Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, and high performance, and so on, there is a demand for a semiconductor device capable of storing information in various electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research and development for such semiconductor devices have been conducted. Examples of such a semiconductor device include a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and an electric fuse (E-fuse).